


stay with me?

by periwinklepandas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Other, Self-Indulgent, Sick TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo and TommyInnit are Siblings, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: Tommy has nightmares. (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	stay with me?

**Author's Note:**

> original notes:// tw:// nightmares, implications of torture  
> notes://  
> my brain : zoe you have requests, secret santas, and stuff for competitions to write-  
> me : haha tommy and tubbo go brrr  
> sksksksk im obsessesed with these two. anyways this is 100% self indulgent content that includes platonic hugs and hurt comfort aw yeah. (don't take this as me shipping them ew)  
> ok so backstory for this is that basically tommy gets kidnapped and tortured and the sbi rescue him and now tommy has ptsd. takes place in minecraft verse but not in dream smp, just think that sbi are just happily living together as a family.  
> sorry if this is very cringe or ooc lol.  
> enjoy :)  
> word count : 426

"Stay with me?" The blond's broken voice could barely be heard, reverberating through the small room.

"Yeah, of course."

"My-my head hurts-" Tommy winced, trying to sit up.

"No, don't. Should I get Phil? Do you need water?" Tubbo holds Tommy's hand in an attempt to comfort him, eyebrows creasing in worry.

"No- Just- Stay here. Please." Tommy's voice is cracked, desperate, as if he's afraid his best friend will leave him, disappear at any moment.

"It's ok. I'm here, Tommy." Tubbo runs his fingers through his blond locks, trying to soothe his brother.

"Does this help?" He asks softly.

"A bit." Tommy smiles.

\-------------------------------------

"No- Don't- Please-"

Tubbo is waken up by whimpers, and immediately he shoots up from his sleep to check up on Tommy. The blond-haired boy is thrashing in his sleep, tangled in blanked and shaking. Tears are running down his face, spattering his cheeks, and he's talking in his sleep, mumbling and yelling apologies and pleads.

Tubbo panics. His brother is definitely not in a good place right now, and he  _ doesn't  _ know how to help, doesn't know how to calm Tommy and pull him out of this nightmare, this flashback he's having.

"Tommy? Tommy? Are you there?" Tubbo asks softly, not wanting to scare the other.

"No- I'm sorry-" Tommy couldn't hear him, stuck in his dreams and trembling uncontrollably, his breaths far too short.

"Tommy?Tommy? It's me, Tubbo." Tubbo asked again. Tommy is still breathing irregularly, but he isn't thrashing anymore.

"Yeah, me, Tubbo."

"I- I can't. I'm scared, Tubbo. everything  _ hurts  _ and I'm cold  _.  _ "Tommy's voice is small, damaged, and he sits up in a jolt, gasping for air.

"It's ok, I'm here, just breathe." Tubbo reaches out, enveloping Tommy in a hug. Tommy flinches and tenses up, and for a moment Tubbo thinks he's done the wrong thing, but the other melts into it.

"I- I can't. I still get nightmares, they're always there. What if you guys get hurt?  _ I'm scared, and- and- god I just can't-" _

"Shhh, it's ok. You're fine now, ok?" Tubbo rubs circles on the other boy's back comfortingly, Tommy sobbing into his shoulder.

Tommy is clinging onto him like he's his only lifeline, Tubbo realizes. and that's because he is. He knows Tommy needs comfort, and that even though he acts like he's ok, no one would be after going through what Tommy did.

No one should have to go through what Tommy did.

Tommy's still shaking, and Tubbo holds him a little closer.

"Love you, Toms." 

"Love you too, Big T."


End file.
